jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: Sixth Sense
JayGT: Sixth Sense, also known as JayGT: Battle of the Blind Black Guy Singers That Wear Shades will be the sixth installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. Jay's 20 *Esera, Singer (Lock) *Mr. Heckles, Neighbor (Lock) *Derren Brown, Mentalist (Lock) *Mystery Act, Act (Lock) *Ray Charles, Singer/Pianist (Lock) *Clarence Carter, Singer (Lock) *Blessing Offor, Singer (Lock) *NHK Blends, Japanese Cover Band (Lock) *Glee, Vocal Group (Lock) *Pet Shop Boys, Music Duo (Lock) *DUO UNITY, Cyr Wheel Acrobat Duo (Lock) *Louis CK, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Blue Man Group, Music Group (Lock) *Lenny Kravitz, Singer (Lock) *Wanda Sykes, Stand-up Comedienne (Lock) *Dassy Lee, Popping Dancer (Lock) *Lex Ishimoto, Dancer (Lock) *Adam Wilber, Magician (Lock) *The Three Tenors, Opera Trio (Lock) *The B-52's, Gay Band (Lock) Cards' 20 *Nick Purcha, Actor (Lock) *Yaunna Sommersby, Actress (Lock) *Peter Parker, Awkward Teen Turned Spider-Man (Lock) *SpongeBob Squarepants, Singer (Lock) *Samurai Hayashi, Danger Act (Lock) *Empire Dance Crew, Dance Group (Lock) *Dave, Dave (Lock) *Chris Rock, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Jay Wynn, Singing Robot (Lock) *Tara the Android, Creepy Singing Robot (Lock) *Salad Fingers, Novelty Act (Lock) *Kostya Kimlat, Magician (Lock) *Tobias Mead, Dancer (Lock) *Entity Allstars, Dance Group (Lock) *The Velasco Brothers, Street Dancers (Lock) *Michael Phelps, Olympic Swimmer (Lock) *Drew Drechsel, Parkour Performer (Lock) *David "Flip" Rodriguez, Parkour Performer (Lock) *The Rolling Stones, Rock Band (Lock) *Skeeter Bronson, Story Teller (Lock) *Biff Tannen, Bully Pennies’ 20 * Daveed Diggs, Singer * Imagine Dragons, Band * Coolio, Rapper * Hevesh5, Rube-Goldberg Machine Builder * Wintergatan, Instrumentalist * Fatmir Mura, Sand Artist * Bari S, Saxophonist * Zacc Milne, Dancer * The Notorious BIG, Rapper * Aaron J, Rapper * Alex and Twitch, Dance Duo * The Rinny Family, Acrobats * Sirena Huang, Violinist * Kelly Clarkson, Singer * Gilbert Gottfried, Stand-up Comedian * TBA, TBA Foxy's 20 *Amanda Brown, Singer *Etta James, Singer *Stevie Wonder, Singer/Pianist *The Barden Bellas, A Capella Group *Jacksfilms, Comedy Singer/Rapper *Amy Yakima, Dancer *Jana Vaňková, Dancer *Khan and Moon, Dance Duo *Florent & Justin, Dance Duo *Diversity, Dance Group *Cedric the Entertainer, Stand-Up Comedian *Tig Notaro, Stand-Up Lesbian *Cyril Takayama, Magician *Fay Presto, Magician *Simon Pierro, Digital Magician *Joel Armando, Close-Up Magician *Alexander Koblikov, Juggler *Kseniya Simonova, Sand Artist *Gustavo Sartori, Aerialist *Tony Hawk, Skateboarder Other Ideas Acts not chosen for this season can be carried over as possibilities for the next. *James Veitch, Comedian (Smack) *The Next Step, Dance Studio (Smack) *Lyricold, Rapper (Smack) *Tay Zonday, Singer (Smack) *Yung Child Support, Rapper (Smack) *Your Favorite Martian, Band (Smack) *CFO$, Band (Smack) *Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?, Microwave Show (Smack) *newLEGACYinc, Singers (Smack) *Psy, Singer (Smack) *The Killers, Band (Smack) *Drew Monson, Singer (Smack) *Dr. Jean, Singer (Smack) *RiceGum, Rapper (Smack) *Captain Sparklez, Minecraft Parody Singer (Smack) *NetNobody, Rapper (Smack) *KSI, Rapper (Smack) *Tobuscus, Singer (Smack) *Shane Dawson, Singer (Smack) *Jackass, Stunt Group (Smack) *Smosh, Singers (Smack) *Kid Rock, Singer (Smack) *Papa Roach, Singer (Smack) *Steve McGranahan, World's Strongest Redneck (Smack) *Jemaine Clement, Singer (Smack) *Dwayne Johnson, Singer (Smack) *Peter Kay, Stand-up Comedian (Smack) *The Country Bears, Country Band (Smack) *BoyinaBand, Singer (Smack) *Boyce Avenue, Band (Smack) *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, Singing Puppets (Smack) *FroggyFresh, Rapper (Smack) *EpicLLOYD, Rapper (Smack) *Mike Mozrt, Toy Reviewer (Smack) *Kevin Rudolf, Singer (Smack) *Schmoyoho, Songify Group (Smack) *The Key of Awesome, Parody Singers (Smack) *Two Steps From Hell, Music Group (Smack) *Mishovy Silenosti, Singer (Smack) *Kevin Scampoli, Rapper (Smack) *Guy Fieri, Chef (Smack) *The Warp Zone, Acapella Group (Smack) *Anthony Jeselnik, Stand-up Comedian (Smack) *Smack, Singer/Guitarist (Smack) *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Bảo Cường, Extreme Performance Artist *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Jonathan Young, Cover Artist *Aquabatique, Synchronized Swimmers *MUTE, Mime Duo *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Bonetics, Contortionist Dancer *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *DUO UNITY, Cyr Wheel Acrobat Duo *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Bill Wurtz, Comedy Musician *Swagamama, Dance Group *Ama-Zebra, Traditional Zulu Performance Group *Anurak Sreechomphoo, Contortionist Dancer *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Haruki Nakamura, Paper Artist *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Florent and Justin, Contemporary Dance Duo *Stéphane Oberle, Nunchucks Performer *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Lords of Strut, Comic Dance Duo *TNG Characters, Dance Troupe *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Angel City Chorale, Chorus *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Billy Joel, Singer/Pianist *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *Donald Trump, President of the United States of America *The Eagles, Rock Band *Boyz II Men, R&B Vocal Group *The Barden Bellas, A Capella Group *Evelyn Williams, Singer *Gorillaz, Band *The Barden Bellas, A Capella Group *Gatis Kandis, Stand-Up Comedian *Barnaby Dixon, Finger Puppeteer *Mitchell Zeidwig, Pianist *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Gentleman of Deceit, Magician Group *Wai Yan Naing, Danger Magician *Adam Trent, Magician *Jeff Hobson, Magician *Tyrone & Mina, Knife Thrower Duo *Pilobolus Dance Theater, Shadow Dance Group *Domino Erdmann, Domino Pattern Maker Category:Seasons